Let Them Eat Cake
by Pricat
Summary: Jareth Deadly and Sneaker Bad Frog are getting married which leads to antics and chaos when you're related to both the Phantom of the Muppets and the world's most dangerous frog


Many years had passed and a certain little thief and a certain dragon boy had grown up into a bigger thief and a artist, but we're preparing for something their dads had no clue about, they were getting married or engaged but Dudley knew Jareth was planning to propose.

"Deadly's so gonna flip out, when he finds out." Dudley muttered, while tending to Piggy.

Constantine and Sneaker's birth mom Kokoro already knew Jareth was gonna propose to Tneir little thief and we're fine, but knew Deadly who was Jareth's dad might freak, if he found out.

"Uncle relax, dad will be happy for me." Jareth said wearing a top hat.

The blue skinned and scaled dragon male looked like Deadly as a young adult, the way Sneaker had her mole like her dad, but they were going to the fair which was in town.

"Hey why is my little phantom so excited?" Deadly asked, after Jareth had left their house.

"He's gonna hang out with Sneaker, bro." Dudley assured him.

Deadly was scratching his chin under his she long whiskers, since he knew what his little phantom was preparing to do or ask Sneaker.

"It's gonna be okay bro, we knew this would happen." Dudley told him hugging him.

That early evening both Jareth and Sneaker were at the fair, riding rides, eating treats like funnel cakes and playing games p,us Sneaker was winning prizes for her younger sister, Yaga.

"So we've been very close since we were kids but now I want to start an new adventure with you, will you marry me?" Jareth said seeing Sneaker's eyes widen seeing the huge engagement ring, giggling and nodding.

"Yes, let's get married!" Sneaker said.

Jareth kissed her, giggling as they had to share the good news with their family putting it on Twitter seeing Jareth chuckle, imagining not just his dad's reaction, but Constantine's seeing Sneaker giggle hysterically.

"My dad is fine with it, but Deadly will relax sooner or later." Sneaker assured.

A few months later it was the morning of their wedding day, and Jareth and Sneaker were ready to go as Sneaker had ditched the wedding dress, for a tux suit which impressed Jareth, as well as their adult cousins since the felonious female was not a bride ills, like most brides.

"Ooh, coffee as we need the energy boost for the day." Jareth said kissing Sneaker.

"Hehe, oh you just like your infamous dad!" Sneaker replied.

They were in Constantine and Kokoro's house, but heard giggling from the closet making Sneaker giggle, going over to her closet opening the door seeing her little sister Yaga who was ten jump out nearly making Jareth jump.

"Hehe, happy marriage sis!" Yaga said as Sneaker giggled hysterically.

"Was this dad's idea, or your own?" Sneaker asked.

"I made it up, we're mischievous remember?" Yaga said.

Jareth chuckled at the tadpole because she was so like Sneaker and their mom Kokoro hearing Kokoro call Tnem for breakfast, going downstairs seeing Constantine in an nonja tux making Sneaker grin.

"Yaga gave us a very unique wake up call, dad." she told him.

"Yeah, she told me about that at bedtime last night hehe." Constantine said.

Kokoro was just so happy her daughter was getting married, especially to Jareth since she knew how close they'd been as kids, so happy that they were getting married, starting an exciting new adventure drinking coffee.

"Today is going to be fun, you know?" Yaga said drinking juice.

"Yes, weddings and social functions are unpredictable, with our family." Constantine told her.

Sneaker and Yaga giggled, as that was true excited for what memories would be created or what stories would be told from today, plus Yaga was wearing a kimono which was cute but cool.

During the ceremony, the rest of their family were a tad emotional, especially Deadly feeling Dudley hug him which was helping making Jareth grin.

At the party, a lot of antics were going on like running around but Yaga being too impatient to have cake, bit into it a little stunning Sam, seeing Sneaker giggle knowing to a kid, Tne best part of a wedding was cake and being hyp"Hehe, er which was happening, with their uncles since Deadly and her dad were having a cake fight

"Hehe, let them eat cake." Sneaker said


End file.
